


sex on the beach

by cldstrf



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cindy tops, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Strip Tease, strap ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cldstrf/pseuds/cldstrf
Summary: happy birthday prompto :)
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Cindy Aurum
Kudos: 16





	sex on the beach

Upon him asking her to sit in his lap, Cindy knew that this could only end one way.

But she does as he requests, slipping over from her spot on her towel into his lap. It was cold out, even by the fire, and she shivers faintly before he slips off his jacket, draping it over her shoulders.   
  
“T-there. Much better… Right?” Prompto sounds so unsure of himself at times like this and it’s so very endearing to Cindy. She lifts a hand, brushing her knuckles over his cheek and humming softly. 

Turning in his lap to face him better, she wraps her arms around his shoulders, giving him a little pout with a fluttering of her lashes.

“Much better, thank you.” 

He laughs nervously, looking aside when she watches him for a moment. “Do I… have something on my face?”

“No no. You’re fine, hun.” A pause, a squint of her eyes. “On second thought,” she says next, leaning up to press her lips to his cheek. “Maybe somethin’ right there.”

“I-- oh.” Prompto gives another titter, turning his head the other direction. It seems like he was having trouble looking her in the eye. That just wouldn’t do.

“What’s wrong, baby?” She coos softly, dragging her forefinger under his chin. She can hear him swallow before a short breath escapes him. “I told you already, I don’t bite.”

“I-- I know.” He still sounds unsure, but maybe in this case it was justified. 

“‘Less you want me to.”

A squeak passes through his lips, and she grins, hooking her fingers around the back of his neck to guide him down, letting his lips meet hers. It lingers longer than the first one back at the cave, and she can feel Prompto start to melt under her fingers.

“Aww… lookit you,” she says softly, breathing the words out against his slightly chapped lips. He needed to stop biting them. But it did little to deter her from placing another kiss to his lips. Her fingers rub little circles into the back of his neck, trying to loosen him up a little before she finally feels him relax further. 

“What say you,” Cindy continues, bringing her hand around from his neck to his chest, curling her fingers idly into the front of his shirt, “we go in the tent?” 

“In the tent? But the fire is out here.”

“Babe.” She laughs, shaking her head and reaching up to kiss by his ear. “I know the fire’s out here. We won’t be needin’ the fire.”

Prompto simply looks at her for a few seconds before it seems to click, and immediately he’s stuttering and anxious and Cindy feels a pang of guilt as she rubs her hands along his arms.

“Hey, hey. No big. S’okay.” Cindy reassures, but Prompto shakes his head, his hands on her hips tightening their grip slightly. 

“No, I-- I just wasn’t expecting you to--” He swallows thickly, audible enough for her to hear over the crackling of the fire. 

“Do you not want to?”

“I-- I  _ do _ , I’m just--”

“Just do what feels right to you, baby.” She finally settles on, giving him the option to back out. For a moment she thinks he’ll take it, but she’s pleasantly surprised when he shifts her out of his lap, scooting back towards the flaps of the tent. 

Cindy is more than pleased to see that, picking up her bag and crawling into the tent, Prompto following soon after. 

She still has his jacket around her shoulders, but she lets it stay on for now, instead wiggling out of her shorts and holding the jacket tighter around herself. She was left in her cute little top and a pair of underwear, and she smiles at him, catching her barbell between her teeth with a playful wink his way.

While she was slowly undressing, he simply sits there, a flush steadily settling on his face. It was so very cute to her, and she reaches out to grasp his chin between her fingers. 

“What’s goin’ on in that pretty li’l head a’yours?”

“Nothing, I-- I mean--” 

“You really are nervous.” She points out, simply, turning his head from side to side to examine him. She couldn’t get enough of looking at him. He was so pretty, too pretty for his own good. “I’ll take care of you.”

“W-what do you mean?”

“I think you know.”

Prompto stutters again, and she lifts a finger to his mouth to shush him softly. In a slow motion she slips the jacket off her shoulders until the fabric bunches up at her elbows, just barely covering her midriff. 

“Like what you see?” She asks playfully, leaning over to let out a low breath by his ear. “Want me to guide you?”

“I-- yes.” He finally answers, a shaky nod of his head. Cindy is more than pleased with his answer, dipping her head down to catch his lips in another kiss. He’s prepared this time, more eager than before, as his hands come up themselves to grip at her biceps in an attempt to keep her close.

She grins against his lips, sliding her hands up and along his arms, his shoulders, fingers curling around the back of his neck to hold him in place for a moment longer before she leans away. Prompto doesn’t expect it and chases after her lips, but she takes his hands and sets them on her hips. 

“Don’t you worry none.” She breathes out, moving back in only to trail her kisses up along his jaw. The noise he lets out is unsteady, and she presses her lip under his ear, nudging her nose along the lobe. 

“C-Cindy,” he laughs nervously, inching his hands up her sides until he was gripping at her waist. All she does is let out a soft  _ hmm? _ into his ear, and she revels in the shiver that runs through his body. 

“How’d I manage to get such a cutie like you?” It’s said in a tease, making Prompto pout and huff shortly before she’s capturing him into one more kiss. This time before parting, she nips at his lower lip, to which he lets out a short gasp. “You really ain’t never done this before?”

“No, I--” He looks almost ashamed, and when Cindy runs a hand through his hair and touches their foreheads together, he’s just barely able to relax.

“That’s okay. Honest.”

Prompto looks hesitant, but he seems to believe her when she brushes their lips together, not quite another kiss but something akin to it. A gentle touch in comparison to what she has in store for him.

“Just relax.” She murmurs to him, massaging her fingers into his hair before she sits back on her haunches, her legs spread out slightly. “Gimme your hand?”

As she takes his hand, she notes quietly that his fingers were trembling. Her shoulders roll back once, further lowering the jacket on her arms, and she lifts his hand to rest it upon her breast. Prompto’s mouth falls open just a bit but he says nothing-- she’s not sure he can even muster up the voice to say anything at the moment.

“Just take it slow, suge.” She encourages, scooting closer to him until their legs were touching, and he didn’t have to reach as far to touch her. “You ain’t gonna hurt me.” 

She can hear him swallowing again as he touches her chest, a heavy flush on his face. He was so precious. Quickly he looks up to her as though asking for permission to do more, and she nods shortly. With the approval, Prompto bites on his lip, eyes darting back down to his hand before he cups her breast, with his thumb slowly dragging over her nipple. He’d seen her piercings through her shirt before, but to feel them was something entirely different. 

He can only imagine what they look like bare.

With a look towards the tent flaps, she reaches over to zip it shut. Just for some semblance of privacy, even out at a deserted beach. 

Cindy comes back around to trail her fingers over his cheekbone, her lips parted in a soft sigh as his thumb rolls over her nipple. His touch was so gentle and careful that it nearly sends a shudder down her spine. Her hands raise, holding his face within both of them to kiss him a little rougher than before, sitting up on her knees to get some height over him. She angles his head upward, their lips slotting together with a quiet croon from Cindy. 

Prompto’s other hand comes up to grasp at her side, letting out a shaky breath into her mouth that she happily accepts, so very pleased with herself and that he was starting to loosen up a little.

She brings a hand back to take his from her side, lowering it slowly to give him the chance to pull away. When he doesn’t, she guides it further down until his fingers just touch between her legs. The fabric of her underwear was soft and smooth under his fingertips, and he chokes a little on his breath.

“Yeah?” She lets out her own quiet breath, eyes half lidded with her hand still on his face to keep him in place as she presses kisses to his cheek. “You good?”

“I-I’m good!” He squeaks out, pulling a snicker from her. 

“Good. Touch me.”

With a shaky sigh, Prompto tilts his head downward, to which Cindy slides her hand from his jaw to his hair, and he gives an experimental drag of his fingers over her underwear. The motion, as careful as it is, makes her hips twitch just an inch and it pulls a hum from her. 

“Yeah, like that,” she coos, twisting her fingers in his blonde locks before she brings her hands back in, slipping the jacket she wore the rest of the way off. It falls off of her arms and once it was settled on the ground, her hands come back up to grasp at the bottom hem of her shirt. She watches him for only a moment, his eyes big and blue, before she slips off her shirt, leaving her nearly bare. 

Prompto can only sit and stare, and Cindy hooks her thumbs in the waistband of her panties, giving him a playful little wink.

“Cat got your tongue?” She says in a soft tease, “I’mma take these off ‘fore you even get a chance to say anythin’, you know?”

“I-I-!” 

“Shh… I’m only teasin’.” 

Whether or not she was was up for debate, as she inches them just a little further downward. But she stops when he bites on his lip, bringing her hands up and putting them on his shoulders. With a playful little shake, she jostles him out of his stupor before leaning in to kiss him.

“C’mon, darlin’. It's alright. You want me to be nicer?”

He just looks at her for a moment. Down to her chest, where his breath hitches, and back up again. 

“Here,” she slides her hands down his arms and brings them towards his waist, sneaking them underneath his shirt. His skin is warm to the touch, almost hot, and she pushes his shirt up in hopes of removing it. It takes him a moment to catch up, but he eventually does and she dips her head down to nose along his collarbone, giving a pleased noise. 

His skin was covered in freckles and she found it so very sweet and wanted to kiss every single one she could see. Her hands trail along his sides, then come in to tug and work open his belt. All the while, Prompto is doing his best to stay still, but with some gentle purring in his ear she’s able to convince him to place his hands on her in return. 

His touch is less confident than her own, but she doesn’t mind, as long as she knows he’s into it, he can take it at any pace he needs to.

“S-sorry,” he eventually says as her head is tucked under his chin, nipping and kissing along his throat. She only gives a hum in question, allowing him to continue. “I feel kind of useless over here. I-I’m not used to this kinda stuff.”

“Oh, hush.” She breathes out into his neck, one hand hooking over his shoulder and the other tugging at the waistband of his pants. It’s short lived, as she snaps the fabric back down to his hips on her way up to press her lips to his, equally as quick. “Don’t gotta apologize about nothin’. Just tell me if somethin’ is too much. I’ll be good.

“In the meantime,” she continues, touching their foreheads together, “feel free to do whatever you want to me.” 

Prompto thinks for a moment. It must’ve felt like an eternity in his head, but for Cindy it’s only a few seconds before one hand raises, cupping her breast again. Cindy gives an eager noise to this, pleased that he’s making a move when his head comes in to kiss at her neck. Her eyes flutter as a sigh slips past her lips. It gives Prompto a hint to continue, and it’s a little sloppy but Cindy doesn’t mind in the least as long as he’s enjoying himself. 

Her hand comes up again, curling into his blonde locks and she uses her free hand to tug at his jeans a second time, downward until he got the hint to lift his hips in order for her to work him out of his pants. With both of them left in just their underwear, Cindy crawls into his lap, pressing her chest up against his. Through his boxers she can feel that he’s half hard, and she snickers under her breath.

“Ain’t you just the cutest,” she purrs, tracing a line down the front of his chest until she can snap the elastic of his boxers. “Touch me, suge.” As she says it, her hand lowers itself further to palm at him over the fabric of his boxers. The action has him spluttering, mouth opening and closing for a moment before he finally shuts it. “Take your time though.”

“N--”, he starts, then shakes his head. His hands move again, resting on her waist and squeezing slightly. Her waist is soft but her muscles are firm under his fingers, causing him to briefly roll his eyes back before they focus back on her face. She looks put together still, while he was a flustered mess and it was embarrassing to say the least but with how she was looking at him, he couldn’t possibly mind. 

“Nnn…?” She’s gently poking fun, but kisses at his jaw to show she means no harm. “What?”

“I wanna touch you.”

“And you can.” She emphasizes her point by pressing her palm down a little harder, trying to work him up further. “You know, I had somethin’ in mind for that cute li’l ass a’yours, but I’ll play nice right now.”

“Wh-what do you mean?” He laughs nervously, but she silences him with a carefully placed  _ shh… _

“We can talk ‘bout that later. Right now,” she moves on, leaning against his front until he’s flat on his back, “I’m gonna put that mouth to use.”

She slips off from his body, and even when she’s sitting at his feet he doesn’t make a move. Next she sits up on her knees, pushing her panties down until she’s able to remove them completely, and Prompto’s mouth goes dry. Cindy leans forward afterwards, kissing at his stomach as she works him out of his boxers. 

His cock stands at attention once freed from the confines of the discarded fabric, the head red and swollen and though he does everything he can to avoid eye contact at this moment, she can feel the way he wants to ask her to touch him radiating off of him in waves.

Instead of giving him what he wants quite yet, she crawls over him again, but doesn’t stop until she’s straddling his neck, knees on either side of his head. Prompto’s mouth falls open with a stammer as her hand reaches down for his hair, taking a fistful of it between her fingers and tugging his head back. Sitting up on her knees, she closes an eye and playfully lines herself up how she wants before she tugs his head upward, cradling the back of his head in the palm of her hand.

Prompto tries to avert his gaze, but she guides him back in place, sitting back slightly to check in on him. “You good? Too far?”

“No! J-just,” he swallows down what feels like cotton balls, peeking back down between her legs. She was wet, that much he could tell, and when she starts to sit back further still he shakes his head and subconsciously puts his hands on her hips, pushing her back up. “Just, um. It’s pretty…?” 

Cindy raises her brows in surprise before she laughs, trailing her hand down to cup his cheek. “Aw. Thanks, hun. You’re lookin’ awful nice yourself.” Her hand slides back up into his hair, and she curls her fingers in again and he gives a relieved sigh that she didn’t think what he said was weird. “Now,” she continues, giving him a firm look, and when he blushes a darker red she has to bite back a giggle. “I told you I was gonna put that mouth to use. Get to it.”

Though he understands what she’s getting at, he can’t make himself move quite yet, trying to get his mouth to stop feeling so dry and looking from her face to her pussy above his head. His mouth was open slightly, breath a little heavier than before as he tries to contain himself and not explode in a burst of  _ something. _ What that was, he couldn’t tell. 

Above him he can see her head tilt to one side, brows raising in question. Trying to reassure her that he’s still alive and kicking, he rubs his hands along her sides once more until he finally lifts his head to close the distance. His mouth hesitates but his breath fans over her folds and she bites on her lower lip with a soft hum. A gentle tug again and he reaches his tongue out to drag it along her pussy, catching on her clit and earning a jerk of her hips in response. Taking that as a good sign, he repeats the motion once, twice, before she holds his head in place when he licks up to her clit again. 

“Suck.”

Prompto looks up to her, giddy that he can finally see a flush of pink across her cheeks as her teeth once again dig into her lower lip. He loves the little gap between her teeth, finds it so cute on her to go with the rest of her perfect face. He quickly decides that he wants to see her turn redder as he wraps his lips around her clit, giving an experimental suck as she requested and reveling in the noise she allows herself to give.

Exhaling shortly, Prompto turns his gaze down, trying to get a feel for what was happening in front of him. It was difficult; he wants to see her face, admire her from his place beneath her, and hopes to see her come undone because of him. That was easier said than done, he was sure, but he wants to give everything in him to accomplish it.

His hands roam around her waist, sliding along her body, over her toned stomach, his thumbs tracing along her hip bones. He dares to inch them up further to cup her breasts again, and she sounds so very happy that he makes the move to do so. His fingers pinch at her piercings, tugging carefully until she huffs out  _ Prompto… _ All the while, he’s working his tongue against her clit, causing her to slide her fingers through his hair lovingly, not wanting to force him but to show him that she was very much enjoying herself.

He’s happy himself that she’s having such a good time, even if his jaw is getting tired every time he drags his tongue along her slit. His chin was soaked, but he doesn’t mind in the least. It was really kind of… hot, he settles on, knowing she’s having such a good time. 

Prompto doesn’t know how long he’s working for before she sits up, pulling herself out of his reach. “Wh--?” He starts, blinking quickly in confusion.

“You’re doin’ so good, baby,” Cindy reassures, not wanting him to think that he was doing something wrong, “but I wanna fuck you so bad.”

“Uh!” He laughs, a little awkwardly as he props himself up on his elbows. Cindy’s reaching for her bag, but when she comes back around, she takes his chin between her thumb and forefinger to lick at his lips, as though she were cleaning him off. “You wanna f-fuck  _ me? _ ” 

“I do,” she says, and she opens her bag to pull out what looks like leather straps. She makes quick work of fastening them on her hips, then looks to him briefly before she pulls out a dildo. “I just wanna ruin you, hun, I can’t help it. But I’ll be good. I’ll go slow for you.” 

“Haha!” He laughs again, face turning a deep red. She doesn’t seem to notice, or if she did she doesn’t say anything about it as she slips the dildo in place, tightening the straps as needed. “Are you-- On me?”

“On you. That okay?”   
  
“I-I’ve never done this before,” he reminds her, and she simply nods. 

“It’s okay. You just tell me to stop if you want me to.”

Prompto goes quiet, thinking about it. It feels like an eternity before he speaks, but it’s only a few seconds later before he nods once. “Okay.”

“Great,” Cindy says, sliding her hands along his sides. “Turn over for me, hun. On your knees.”

Prompto does just that, though he can’t help the little tremble of his hands as he props himself up on them. He thinks better of it, and rests on his elbows instead, crossing his arms to put his forehead to them. Cindy is working behind him, and he hears a  _ pop _ of something opening, then a few seconds of nothing. At least until something cold touches between his cheeks, and he yelps in surprise.

“Shh… s’okay. Just lube. I tried warmin’ it up for you, but you’ll get used to it real quick.” As though to make her point, she continues to rub her fingers there, leaning in to press kisses to the small of his back. “Alright baby. This might be a li’l uncomfortable, but I’ll go slow. Stop me any time you want.” She pauses, then kisses higher up along his spine. “You sure you want this?”

“I’m kinda nervous!” He admits, and she continues to trail her lips over his freckled skin. Her slick hand lowers, but her clean one lifts up to rub gently at his side. “But… I trust you. And--” He blushes, turning his head down to stare at the floor of the tent. “Nevermind.”

“No no,” she says softly, “what?”

“I-- I’ve, uh,” an embarrassed giggle. “I just really like you, and--” 

Cindy leans up to kiss behind his ear. “I like you too. It’ll be alright.” 

Prompto seems to accept the reassurance, relaxing under the touch of her hand. “Okay. I’m good.”

“Glad to hear it,” Cindy says, and after a sigh, brings her hand back up. “Like I said. It’ll feel a little weird at first, ‘specially since you ain't done this before, but it ain't too bad.”

“Okay.” 

“Just relax,” she coos as she rubs up and down his spine, and carefully, slowly, presses a finger in. Prompto tenses out of surprise, and she laughs once, playfully. “Come on, s’okay. Don't break off my finger now.” 

“S-sorry. My bad.”

“Naw, ain't your bad.” She waits until he's relaxed again to push in further, then pull it out just as slow. Prompto shudders under her hand and she kisses his cheek. “How’s that?”

“Fine,” he manages, giving a jerky nod. The sound Cindy makes hints that she doesn't fully believe him, and he turns his head to kiss the corner of her mouth. “M’okay.”

Cindy accepts this, shown in how she slides her finger right back into him. “So sweet.” She breathes out by his ear, nibbling at the lobe of it. Pumping her finger in and out a few times, she waits for him to relax completely, to get used to the feeling of her finger inside him, before she slowly adds a second. “You’re doin’ so good, baby.” 

Beneath her, Prompto is struggling to keep still. It was weird at first, but now that he’s getting used to it, it does feel… really good. Her fingers curl upward slightly, pulling a soft gasp from him, and she raises her brows as she starts to retract her hand.

“That good?”

“I-I think so… do it again?” Cindy nods at his request, pushing them back in, a little further this time, and curls them once more. It makes Prompto slump his shoulders forward, his cheek pressed against the pillow that he had pulled over to get comfortable, and he sighs dreamily. 

If he could see her, he would see her look of concentration, though she wasn’t looking at her hand. Her eyes look around the tent, her tongue sticking out slightly between her teeth as she turns and moves her fingers, curling them every so often before--

“Ah!” Prompto gasps loudly, a jolt going up his spine and his toes curling.

“Aha, there it is…” She says in a soft, teasing voice, and rubs against that spot with her fingertips. Prompto is squirming under her, grasping at nothing but trying to find something to hold onto as his mouth falls open in a pant. “Feel good?”

“F-feel great,” he eventually manages, one hand coming up to grip at his hair, tugging tight to try and shift some of the intense feelings elsewhere. It does little to help. He feels so hard it almost hurts, knowing he was dripping onto the sheets below him and being unable to help it. “Cind--” he breathes out, brows furrowing and he bites on his lip when she starts working in a third finger. When she continues to focus in that one spot, Prompto is trembling until something snaps. 

He cums with a long groan, squeezing around her fingers and she chuckles to herself. “Aw…” She purrs after leaning over him again. “How cute. But I ain’t done with you yet.” Prompto is breathless below her, eyes fluttering every so often before he manages to keep them open.

“God,” he says with a huff and a laugh. “Fuck.” 

“Roll over, suge.” She instructs gently after slowly pulling her fingers out, wiping them off on the sheets. She’ll have to wash them anyway. He does as he’s told, and she runs her hands along his torso. He was slowly flagging, but still half hard, and she moves her hands to do the same on his inner thighs. They were sensitive, she could tell, by the way he twitches a little the higher up she goes. “You ready?”

“Yeah,” he nods, running a hand through his hair to push it from his face. “I’m good.”

Cindy reaches for the lube to spread onto her dildo, making sure she was nice and slick for him since the last thing she wants to do is hurt him. Lining herself up, she grabs his thighs, hooking his legs over her shoulders and tugging him in close. He doesn’t expect it and almost squeaks in his surprise, but she leans over to kiss him and he eases instantly. One hand on the dildo, the other on his thigh, she looks to him patiently. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” he nods, and Cindy, just as careful as before, pushes into him, stretching him open. Prompto tenses again from how different it was compared to her fingers, but she shushes him gently and turns her head to kiss at his knee. With the tip inside, she’s able to move her hand to his hip, using her grip on him and a slow thrust of her hips to sink further into him. “G-- god,” Prompto says with a huff. 

“You’re okay,” she whispers, bringing her hand over to rub his stomach. He was so cute, she couldn’t get enough of him, with how hot his face was, how his eyes couldn’t stay open for more than a few seconds at a time. The flush of his skin had trailed down to his chest by now, toning his freckled skin with red. He’s adorable. She stops once she’s almost all the way in, and he’s doing so good. She makes sure to tell him so. 

“Thanks,” he puffs out, and she leans in to kiss him. The rocking of her hips are slow and shallow, not pulling out too much but still enough to get him used to the feeling. “Cindy,” he says with a quiet whine against her lips, making her bite his lower lip to tug on it.

“I’mma go a li’l faster now. Sound good?” Prompto just nods again, and she sits up to readjust her grip on him, pulling out to the tip. It’s not long after that she pushes back in, quicker than the last time to pull a moan from him. He looks shocked at the sound that escaped him, and Cindy bites on her lip to hide a grin. 

“Do that again.” 

“Demandin’ li’l thing, aren’t you?” She wouldn’t think of saying no. She does as he requests, waiting for that moan of his before she pulls out again, back in, back out. Cindy sets up a rhythm that he seems to enjoy, not pounding into him, but not anywhere near slow. She adores how he shakes and shivers, whimpers and whines under her touch, grinning down at him. 

“Fuck, C-Cindy, sh--” He manages to grit out, and she reaches for one of his hands to guide it to his cock. He was hard again, and she was going to let him touch himself this time. The first go around must’ve taken a lot out of him because he looks, as blissed out as he did, exhausted already. 

“Go on,” she tells him, her hand over his to urge him to stroke himself. Once he picks up on it, she lets him go, leaning over him to put her now free hand on the sheet above his shoulder, beside his head. Her own head hangs slightly, focusing on her thrusting as he jerks himself off, and her hand squeezes his thigh hard, nails digging into the soft flesh there. 

“Mm--!” He bites back the sound to its full extent, but she gets the idea. Even so, she wants to hear him.

Moving her hand to his face, she grips at his chin, pulling his mouth open just in time for another groan. “Lemme hear you.” She breathes out above him, watching him just enjoy himself. He was so precious. “You wanna cum for me again, Prom?” 

“Yes,” he mouths, unable to get the word out, but agreeing quickly that he does, very badly. With a tip of her hips, she tries to remember where that spot is before she bumps into it, knowing she hit the mark when he cries out in pleasure. 

“You’re almost there,” is said a little breathlessly, quickening her pace to try and get him to come undone quicker, wanting to overwhelm him. It was probably a little mean. She hopes he knows she doesn’t mean it.

“Mmmfuck, fuck fuck fuck, Cindy, Cindy, Cin--!” Prompto calls out before his head throws back, mouth falling open with a gasp and another moan, hitting his peak and stroking himself through it. His cum paints his torso, breathing heavily as he sinks into the sheets and pillows. His hand falls to the side as Cindy slowly pulls out, undoing her strapon setup to remove it. This time, she’s able to bend over him and drag her tongue over his skin, licking up every bit of his release to clean him up as she looks up to him through her lashes. He was a deep red color. She loves it.

“How was that?”

“R-really, really good,” Prompto finally says after a moment of catching his breath. Cindy lowers his leg from her shoulders, and lies beside him, nuzzling into his neck with her nose. 

“Hey,” she whispers into his skin, one hand resting on his stomach, the other slipping underneath his head to wrap her arm around his shoulders. “You did real good.”

“Thanks,” he says with a soft laugh.

“Happy birthday, Prom,” she says next, kissing his cheek.

“You remembered my birthday?”

“Of course I did. It’s dark out. You’re tired. Get some rest.”

He’s touched. He turns to face her, pulling her up into his arms, and they curl up around each other. 

“Thanks, Cindy,” he repeats, and she just kisses him.

“Sleep well, babe.”


End file.
